


Haikyuu One-Shots

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, One Shot, i need them, love you, pls leave suggestions, theres so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: hi! if youre here from the Klance fic, im sorry i deleted it <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. OiSuga (Oikawa/Suga)

Suga’s always been somewhat of an early riser, and when he woke up he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered yesterday, when Oikawa finally moved in with him. Suga kissed his boyfriend's nose gently before getting out of bed as quietly as possible, so as to not wake him. 

He moved into the small kitchen and started the coffee maker, and while he waited he looked out his sliding glass door that connected to his porch. He sighed as he remembered the forecast from yesterday, at least 3 feet of snow from the blizzard. He checked the clock on his stove, 6:45. 

‘So it’s barely even started.’ Suga thought to himself as he threw on another pair of sweatpants and his jacket, then grabbed his camera. He was taking advantage of the early time to get some nice shots in before it got too heavy. 

Once he was done, he came back inside and noticed that Oikawa still hadn’t woken up yet. Not really surprising, as he was never awake before 8 in the morning. 

He made his way over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid made its way through his system. His fingers were freezing and his entire body still held a chill from the cold air outside. But he was starting to warm up, since the complex kept the heat at 70 in the winter. 

He grabbed the remote and turned on the news, hoping to catch it at the right time for the weather forecast, and he did! 

“Freezing temperatures all day today, along with a blizzard passing through and ending around 8pm tonight! Stay safe everyone!” He nodded to himself and changed it to some random channel for background noise as he started making breakfast. 

In the middle of humming along to the Doc McStuffins theme song (he turned on Disney Jr. and was too lazy to change it), he heard the bedroom door open.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty!” Suga called as he heard Oikawa’s footsteps approaching him. 

“Please, I am no sleeping beauty.” Oikawa grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist from behind, “I am a god among men.”

“You’re right my dear, how could I ever disrespect you like that?” Suga played along with whatever dumbass game his lover was playing, “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” 

“Hmmm pay the kiss fee!” Flattykawa giggled as he picked Suga up.

“Hey! The pancakes are gonna burn!” Suga struggled to be put down, no one disrespects his pancakes like this. 

“Just give me one good kiss and then you can get back to your pancakes.” Oikawa stated very matter-of-factly as he placed Suga down on the counter. 

“Just one?” Suga held out his pinky and Oikawa looped his pinky around Suga’s in a pinky promise.

“Just one.” Oikawa promised. 

They leaned in and Oikawa smiled as Suga’s chapped lips met his own. It started out innocently enough, with laughs and chuckles coming from the both of them. But then they smelled burning and Suga immediately jumped off the counter and threw away the burnt pancake. Then he looked at Oikawa with a death glare.

“You’re lucky I don’t hit you over the head with this you fucking fiend! Go take a shower. I can smell the horny on you.” Suga then shooed him out of the kitchen and resumed making his pancakes. 

Just as Suga and Oikawa were peacefully sat on their couch, Oikawa spoke up:

“Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“How old will I be when I'm 20?”

Suga took in a deep breath, set his plate aside, and slowly stood up.

He then picked Oikawa up (much to his confusion and dismay), carried him to the porch door where the snow had started piling, opened said door, put Oikawa outside, and locked the door. 

After about 5 minutes Suga let him back in, and they shared a warm shower together.


	2. TsukkiYama (Tsukishima x Yamaguchi)

It was their 3 year anniversary, and Tsuki would be damned if he didn’t at least try to properly express just how much he loved Yamaguchi. Yama had been there with him through everything. His parents divorce. His brother moving out. His mom kicking him out. All of that trauma, and Yama had been around for all of it. 

Tsuki didn’t really understand why he stuck around. But after a while, he stopped asking. And the freckled-face pinch setter had become part of Tsuki’s soul. His core. His very being. Sometimes he lays in bed at night and wonders why Yamaguchi loves him the way that he does. Why does he care so deeply about Tsuki when it's evident that he’s a bad person? Someone who, no matter how hard he tries, can’t seem to change. 

Tsuki couldn’t sleep. He’s sitting on their bedroom floor trying to write down just how much he cared about Yama without sounding tacky or fake. The pinch setter even woke up at one point, asking why his lover was still awake and asked him to come to bed. ‘Just finishing up some homework, I'll join you soon okay?’ was all Yama needed to hear before falling asleep again. 

But as hard as Tsuki tried, he couldn’t articulate his feelings. He couldn’t put them into words. The longer he stared at the blank notebook paper, the more he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he realized that Yama is probably going to leave him at some point or another. 

He abandoned the love letter and joined Yama in bed around 3:30am. He didn’t end up falling asleep though. He spent the whole night staring at the love of his life, and tracing the many freckles that adorned his features. Around 5am Yama woke up and smiled at Tsuki, which made the middle blocker’s heart break just a bit more as he realized that he’d have to cherish these moments if Yama was going to leave him. 

Tsuki felt the tears roll down his cheeks and Yama noticed them faster than himself. 

“Tsuki!! What's wrong?? C’mere.” Yama shot up from his position and pulled Tsuki into a hug, which only made him cry harder. 

“Yama I tried…. I tried so hard and I couldn’t do it.” Yama felt his heart shatter at those words. What did he mean? What’d he do?

“Tsuki, what's wrong? What couldn’t you do?” Yama comforted Tsuki as best he could, playing with his hair the way he liked.

“I wanted to write down all my feelings about you and give it to you because today’s our anniversary but the longer I tried the more I realized that I couldn’t do it. And you don’t deserve that. You deserve someone who can pluck the moon out of the sky and hand it to you and I can’t do that. You’re gonna leave me some day and I’m scared….”

Yama pulled out of the hug and cupped Tsuki’s face in his hands, wiping the tears away and rubbing his thumb lovingly across his cheek. 

“Thing is though Tsuki, what you just told me was exceptional. You’ve grown so much since we met. You wouldn’t have been able to do that two years ago. I’m proud of you, Kei. And I wouldn’t leave you for anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short 


	3. KuroSuga (Kuroo x Sugawara)

Suga checked the time on his phone for the third time that hour, “only 45 minutes until this bullshit is over...” he murmured to himself as he slid down to the tile floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He really should’ve known better. Why would the Toru Oikawa want to take him to this bullshit dance? He sighed and hid his face in his knees. He laughed in pity as he realized that he’s living a shitty romcom movie, but then frowned as he realized even shitty rom com movies have happy endings. This didn't feel like a happy ending. This felt like trauma his future therapist would have to help him get over. 

Daichi had been worried all night and it was evident in his expression and gestures, even his boyfriend Kenma picked up on that much and he had been playing Angry Birds on his phone all night.

“Daichi, are you doing okay?” Kuroo asked, “You’ve been tense all night.”

“Suga got stood up by Oikawa and I haven’t seen him all night. The gym has shitty service so none of my texts are going through.” Kenma tried half-heartedly to comfort Daichi but he was too distracted by Suga. 

“I can go check the bathroom if that makes you feel any better?” Kuroo offered and Daichi nodded.

Daichi watched as Kuroo walked towards the bathroom, then sighed and placed a kiss on Kenma’s temple. 

“He’ll be okay Dai, calm down.” Kenma said with the most genuine tone Daichi had heard from him. 

Suga was still wallowing in self-pity on the bathroom floor when he heard the door open. He didn’t have time to find a better hiding spot as he saw Kuroo look him dead in the eyes. His puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks on full display for him to see. 

“Kuroo I can explain?” Suga tried but the rooster head shook his head and started walking toward him.

“No need, Daichi did all the talking. He’s worried about you, y’know?” He kneeled in front of Suga and smiled comfortingly. “I was too.”

Suga smiled to himself and wiped his eyes with his wrist, “Yeah, I kinda figured. I just didn’t want people to look at me weird.” 

Kuroo nodded along with whatever he had to say after that, but he was barely listening. He was too focused on how pretty Suga looked. Not beautiful, at least not yet. Just pretty. Suga still hadn’t grown into his features, he still had chubby cheeks from childhood and the number of freckles across his nose grew day by day. He was pretty in the way only a fellow adolescent could appreciate. 

And Kuroo was exactly the adolescent to appreciate it.

He doesn’t remember when or how he fell for Suga, but he did. And he fell hard. The way his nose crinkled when he laughed, the way their chaotic natures only made them better friends, their mutual love of volleyball. Not to mention their best friends also got along. 

Everything about Suga was perfect to Kuroo. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I like you Kuroo.” Suga said with his hands covering his face and it was then that Kuroo realized that he wasn’t paying attention at all. 

“Wait…. What?” Kuroo asked with confusion.

“It's nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything.” Suga said as he swiftly stood up and started walking away. Kuroo stood up just as quickly and grabbed Suga’s wrist to stop him from leaving.

“No Suga wait, I like you too. I just wasn’t expecting to hear it.” Kuroo stared at the ground in fear of hearing Suga say he was only kidding.

“Really?” Suga said in disbelief.

“Really really.”

Kuroo and Suga decided to make their way back to the gym, it was their last year in middle school. Why not make some memories? No matter how little time was left of the dance.

“Well there you guys are, they’re gonna play the last song in like a minute.” Kenma chuckled as he saw the two approaching

Suga shrugged and Daichi gave him a hug and apologized for not finding him sooner. Kuroo filled Kenma in on everything that happened in the bathroom, to which Kenma actually seemed genuinely excited.

After everyone had calmed down, the DJ started playing the last song of the night, and of course it was a slow dance. Specifically “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. 

Suga and Kuroo looked at each other, wondering if it was cringe for them to be dancing together so early in the relationship. But then they decided ‘fuck it’ and danced together. 

Suga seemed so genuinely happy to be dancing with Kuroo in that moment. So happy, in fact, that he never noticed the shocked expression on Oikawa’s face as he danced with Iwaizumi. 

Suga sensed the end of the song coming and looked at Kuroo, “Can I do something?” 

Kuroo nodded, intrigued as to what the thing could be, and then he felt Suga pull him into a kiss. A simple one, but a kiss nonetheless. 

And as they kissed, they felt the fake snow fall from the gyms rafters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuaka next :)


	4. BokuAka (Bokuto x Akaashi)

Bokuto leaned against the row of lockers beside Akaashi and watched nervously as the 2nd year picked up the letter he had placed there earlier. 

“Whats this?” Akaashi turned to Bokuto with a quizzical expression, “And why is your handwriting on the cover?” 

Bokuto shrugged, “Open it? Isn’t that what you're supposed to do with letters?”

Akaashi gave a chuckle and opened it, scanning through the words. 

He recognized the wording, it was a love letter. 

“Bokuto I-”

“Look Akaashi I know you’re afraid of relationships because of what happened last time but-”

“No no you didn’t let me finish.” Akaashi gave a smile, “I was going to say, I like you too. But will you promise to take it slow?”

“Of course Akaashi! Can I hug you?”

“Of course you can dork.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto hugged him and lifted him into the air, their laughter filling the space around them.   
\--

Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little afraid of whatever he and Bokuto were about to have. He knew Bokuto would never treat him the way his ex did but… it didn’t stop him from being nervous. 

At home he plugged in his headphones and sighed, resting his head in his hands. He put his playlist on shuffle and scrolled through Fukurodani’s facebook page (don’t judge. Sometimes the students post dumb shit on there and he needed a laugh).

His eye caught a post from 10 minutes ago and he pondered it in his mind. 

“Fukurodani is hosting it’s very first talent show! Click the google form below to sign up if you’re interested.”

Akaashi decided to do it. Why not? I mean, who would care?

\--

Bokuto sat in the auditorium with most of the student body, waiting for the talent show to start. He came to hype up all the performers, because everyone needs the positivity in their lives. 

All was well and good, every performer smiling brightly when Bokuto cheered for them, until Akaashi walked on stage and looked Bokuto directly in the eye. 

“Uh so, I’m sure we all remember what happened with me last year.” the crowd booed as they all collectively remembered Akaashi’s shitty ex and what he did. Akaashi smiled at the crowd, “But I’ve found someone new, and I won’t lie. I'm a little nervous. So this is for them since I know they’re here.” 

The crowd wasn’t dumb, they knew he meant Bokuto even if he didn’t want to say it. They all watched in awe as Akaashi started singing When He Sees Me from Waitress. Akaashi really was an angel in disguise, his voice was gorgeous. He hit every note with precision and accuracy, no room for fuck-ups or mistakes or voice cracks. 

He couldn’t help look Bokuto in the eye as he sang the line, “Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes. Or make me laugh. Come out of hiding…. What do i do with that?” 

Bokuto stared with tears in his eyes as Akaashi sang about his fears, he was proud of him. For addressing his relationship trauma instead of hiding it. For making his boundaries evident for Bokuto and wanting to get better with time.

He felt himself fall a little bit in love in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very proud of this one but here take it <3


	5. OiSuga (Oikawa x Suga)

Oikawa smiled to himself as he scrolled through his favorite artists instagram page for the 5th time that day. Iwaizumi was sitting next to him, teasing him about his obsession. Oikawa was used to it though, so he ignored his childhood friend. 

As Oikawa was about to leave their page, he noticed a link to a discord server. He honestly had nothing better to do, so he joined it. A bit hesitant when he noticed the sheer number of people in it. He did the introduction and left it at that for now. He was with his best friend. After about an hour, Iwaizumi decided to borrow Oikawa’s shower and that left him alone for a bit. So he opened the discord server again and decided to say something in General. 

Alien👽: uhhh… hi :)

Oikawa expected his message to be overlooked, since General seemed to be pretty active. But someone quoted his message.

Mr Refreshing (Suga): new person? NEW PERSON!! Hi!! 

‘Heh, pretty excitable hm?” Oikawa thought to himself. 

Oikawa decided to keep talking to this ‘Suga’ person. They seemed pretty nice. 

They got along really well. Within 30 minutes of Oikawa being active, he and Suga had already sent about 100+ dms and messages combined. Oikawa felt himself get a little sad when Suga had to sign off for the night, since their time zones were mildly different.

Around 3am Oikawa was awoken to the vibration of his phone. Suga had dm’d him a good morning text. Apparently he had done that on purpose, knowing that Oikawa wouldn’t have seen it until it was a proper morning in his time. Suga forced him to go back to sleep and that he did. 

\---

It had been a few months since Suga and Oikawa had become friends. Everyday was great talking to each other, even if their times were wonky. They still found ways to talk with the time barrier and since they both had pretty shitty sleep schedules, it worked out. 

But the more they became friends, the harder they fell for each other. 

Suga even called his real life best friend Daichi mid panic attack because he realized that him and Oikawa would have a hard relationship because of their time differences, their volleyball schedules, and how busy they are in general. 

Oikawa chose a different approach. He chose to suffer in silence. What was Iwaizumi going to do? Make Oikawa forget about all his past relationships and how bad they were? That was impossible. So there Oikawa was, curled up in a ball on his bed, crying out of fear of what would happen if he and Suga were to date. Would Suga realize how annoying Oikawa really is and leave him? Would he get bored of Oikawa? Would they fall out of love?

Everyone in the server was tired of their obvious pining. It was borderline painful to watch. All the flirting? All the wholesome memes they would send each other? All the smirking and heart emojis? Like I said, borderline painful to watch. Some of the newcomers even got confused when they found out Oikawa and Suga weren’t dating.

Eventually one of the nicer people in the server dm’d Suga and (after some sweet talking) convinced him to confess to Oikawa since there was literally no way he’d say no. He pushed down all his fears and insecurities and asked Oikawa to call him. He knew the setter would be home and not doing his homework. 

“Hi Suga! What’s up?” Oikawa said happily into his mic.

“Nothing really.” Suga chuckled into the mic and Oikawa smiled at his beautiful laugh, ”I had a question to ask you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” he tilted his head and Suga felt his face flush.

“I was wondering if you’d… consider being my boyfriend?” Suga turned his face completely away from his camera, he didn't want to see whatever reaction Oikawa would have. 

The setter felt his entire face grow red and he smiled at Suga’s embarrassed expression, “Yknow what Suga? I would like that.”

In that moment they came to a silent conclusion that whatever fears and insecurities they had would be dealt with in time, and they would take it on together. 

\--

It had been a year since he and Suga had started dating. And today was the first time they would meet in person. He had worked this out with Daichi. 

This was a birthday present to the ash blonde from the both of them. 

Oikawa would land in the nearest airport and make his way to his hotel so that he could sleep off the jetlag. Step one, complete. 

The next day, Daichi would take Suga out to the public park nearby where they could fuck around on the playscape like the ‘grown men’ they are. And within that time frame, Oikawa would show up. 

The setter couldn’t lie when he said he was nervous. He didn’t know why, but he just was. But the fear was all worth it when he saw Daichi tap Suga on the shoulder and point in Oikawa’s direction, the worry washing off his nerves as he saw Suga’s face break into a wide smile and he ran toward Oikawa. The setter caught him in his arms and felt his legs wrap around his waist. The both of them laughing and crying simultaneously. 

“You came all the way here just to see me on my birthday?” Suga asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“You make that sound like it's a bad thing.” Oikawa said and wiped both of their tears away. 

And the satisfaction they felt when they kissed? Unparalleled.


	6. OiSuga (Oikawa x Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deaf! oikawa 
> 
> anything in sign language will be in italics!

Suga thought back to when Oikawa and he had started dating. How excited he had been when Suga wanted to learn jsl. How ecstatic he was everytime they did a lesson and Suga did the sign right. That was always Suga’s favorite part of their lessons, seeing Oikawa excited. 

Every time they had a game against each other, they would sign _good luck_ and _i love you_ across the court. 

Suga remembered watching Oikawa crumble to the floor of their bedroom the day he lost his hearing completely. He knew it was coming, he just didn’t expect it so soon. 

Oikawa misses hearing Suga’s beautiful laugh, misses hearing his comforting voice, misses hearing Suga. 

\--

Suga was washing the dishes in their sink after dinner, humming a tune he made up in his head. He felt Oikawa wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his neck. Suga smiled to himself and continued washing. After a few minutes, Oikawa tapped his arm and Suga turned the water off, grabbed a towel to dry his hands, and turned to face his lovely boyfriend.

_What’s up love?_

_I have a question for you._

_Oh? What is it?_

Oikawa held a ring out to him (he was too lazy and tired to bend down on one knee) _Will you marry me?_

Suga smiled and giggled to himself, Oikawa raising an eyebrow as he did so.

_You really had to beat me to that too huh?_

_Koshi what the fuck are you talking about?_ Oikawa watched as Suga exited the kitchen and came back with a ring of his own. 

_I was going to ask you on our date tomorrow but you beat me to it. Just like in high school when you asked me out after the Qualifiers.  
  
_They put their rings on each other, bright smiles and small tears staining their cheeks. But then Oikawa looked Suga in the eyes, _Promise me something Ko?_

He tilted his head, _What is it?_

_I want my hearing back before we get married. Can we wait?_

Suga nodded and kissed his forehead, _Anything for you Toru._   
  
\-- 

That wasn’t for a long time. 

Oikawa was out of the country a lot with his volleyball career taking off, and the pay Suga was getting as a kindergarten teacher wasn’t great. Suga missed his fiance a lot and Oikawa missed him just as much. They skyped a lot to make up for it, but it wasn’t the same. 

Suga would tell his students about Oikawa when they asked, how he was a professional volleyball player and how he brought home gold from the olympics. Suga even taught them little things in jsl. Things like _I love you_ and _You’re amazing_. But Suga would feel his heart break a little every time they asked if, the next time Oikawa was home from Argentina, he could visit the class. He would always have to say no. It would be too difficult to do that, with Oikawa not being home nearly enough and the students not being able to understand enough jsl to communicate. 

Over Christmas break, when Oikawa was home, he sat up from their position in bed and tapped Suga’s shoulder. 

_What's up Toru? You okay?_ Suga signed, a little concerned. It was nearly 2am, what could possibly be wrong?

 _I want to have a baby with you._ Oikawa signed and Suga raised an eyebrow. 

_I hate to break it to you love but i don’t have the necessary components for that-_

_You know what I mean Koshi._

_Okay but wouldn’t you like your hearing back first?_

Oikawa thought for a moment before responding, feeling his eyes prick with tears as he felt his decision solidify in his mind. _That can wait_

Suga sat up and grabbed Oikawa's hands gently and looked him in the eye. “You’re sure?” Suga said out loud (Oikawa can read lips relax) and his fiance nodded at him. Both of them started crying. 

After a bit of research over the next few weeks, they decided on a surrogate mother. From there, a new chapter of their lives began. 

Suga’s class was really excited for their teacher when they found out he was going to have a baby. So excited in fact, that later on that day after the kids went home, he got emails from their parents congratulating him on this new step in his relationship.

\--

Oikawa sat on the couch with his infant son, just signing to him in jsl. 

_Hey hey, Amane._ Oikawa knew it wouldn’t get his attention but it felt proper to start with, _I love you. I know it’ll be hard growing up with only your Dad being able to hear you. Harder if we aren’t married by the time you really comprehend what that means. Even harder since I’m not here all the time._ Oikawa felt tears prick his eyes again, knowing his son wouldn’t remember this, _But just remember that I love you, and I always will even if I’m not around much._

Oikawa smiled as he watched his 6 month old son wave his arms and hands around in an attempt to mimic his papa. Much of it gibberish, but it was still cute. 

\--

Amane’s fifth birthday was… interesting. 

By that time, Oikawa had found a team in Japan, allowing him to be home more often. 

Suga pulled Amane over in the kitchen while they were making his special birthday breakfast, “Hey kiddo, I have a surprise for papa. Do you wanna help me out with it? Today’s still your special day, I promise, but you wanna make it more special?”

Amane smiled brightly and nodded, “Yeah!!!! What is it??”

Suga smiled at his son, an almost perfect look-alike of himself, only his hair was different. It almost looked like a less-spiky version of Bokuto. 

“Papa can finally get those special hearing aides we were telling you about.”

“WOAH!!!!! He’s really gonna like that!!!!” Suga smiled at his son, not worried about him being too loud.

“I know! So when do we wanna tell him?”

“How about…. When we’re opening presents???”

“That seems perfect. Let's do it!” He ruffled his son's hair and he smiled brightly up at his dad.

Oikawa watched his son in amusement later that day, when Amane was opening the gifts he had gotten from his dads, their families, and their friends. When his son was done, he was confused when he signed, _hold on Papa, we have a present for you!_

That was Suga’s que to get the manila envelope he had been hiding and bring to his fiance (then he started recording because all of their friends asked him to). 

_Go ahead Papa! Open it!_ Amane signed and Oikawa nodded at him with a smile. 

What Oikawa had been expecting in that envelope was anything but what was actually in it. His eyes scanned the document in front of him and he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he realized that it was the proper paperwork for him to get his Cochlear Implants. 

_Koshi is this…?_

“Yeah it is. We finally have enough money.”

Oikawa practically vaulted himself across the dining room table and into Sugas arms. The ash blonde stood there and held his soon-to-be husband close (even Amane joined the hug), feeling himself start to cry as Oikawa traced the sentence _I’m gonna be able to hear you again_ on his back.

\--

Their wedding was nothing short of perfection. Oikawa looked stunning in a white suit, veil, and teal-blue rose pinned to his collar. Suga looked as handsome as ever in his black suit, veil. and orange rose pinned to his collar. Amane was the cutest ring bearer ever, matching Suga. Bokuto and Akaashi’s daughter was their flower girl and she matched Oikawa. 

When they said their I Do’s, Oikawa was so thankful he could hear Suga say it, hear him say that he’s more than willing to spend the rest of his life with him. They had been waiting for this day for close to a decade and every moment of it was heaven to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS this is literally one of my favorite one-shots i've ever written. its my baby. i love it so much.


	7. MatsuHana (Matsukawa x Hanamaki)

No one paid any attention to Matsukawa pulling Hanamaki into the supply closet, assuming that they needed something in there that required two people to grab. No one paid any attention to the fact that they never came out. Though, Oikawa did wonder what the two were doing in there. 

“Kindaichi!” Oikawa called out to the first year and he came jogging over, “Go look for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. I haven’t seen them since warm-ups. I think they might be playing Animal Crossing in the supply closet.”

Kindaichi nodded and made his way to the closet, turned the handle, and paused. The sight before him was not what he was expecting. There before him, on the ground of the dusty closet, were Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Furiously making out. Their hair was messed up when it had been previously neat, their jerseys were twisted and wrinkled, they had even SWITCHED jerseys at one point. It seemed they acknowledged his presence there, but never stopped. 

Kindaichi just…. Slowly closed the door… and SPRINTED back to the team. Panting and dazed from what he had just seen. 

“Kindaichi? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked the first year, trying to get some answers from him. 

“I found them…” the middle-blocker responded and Oikawa asked him to elaborate, “They were making out on the closet floor.”

The team exploded into a range of different reactions. A lot of people shouting that they’re just best friends, with a few people yelling “as they should!”. It was a mixed pool of reactions. 

“Alright alright calm it down. Let’s go check it out.” Oikawa called and started walking towards the closet, the rest of the team following behind, and Iwaizumi just to his left. 

Oikawa confidently opened the door and, just as Kindaichi had done, paused for a second. He truly wasn’t expecting the sight. The rest of the team fell silent at the scene as well. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t really phased, at least he never seemed to be. “Alright alright get back to practice. We’ll talk to them.” Iwaizumi shooed the team away and tugged Oikawa inside the closet as well. Shutting the door behind them and locking it. 

“Alright you two, break it up.” Iwaizumi said as he chucked a volleyball that had been laying on the ground at the back of Matsukawa’s head, making him pull away and groan. 

“What do you guys want?” Hanamaki asked scornfully and gestured between himself and the man on top of him, “We were kinda in the middle of something?”

“We were also in the middle of practice you dumbfucks!” Oikawa scolded them and Iwa nodded along. 

“Yeah yeah whatever Flattykawa.” Matsukawa stood up and off of Hanamaki then offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted. 

“Now wait wait before we let you back out, how long has this been a thing? It has to have been a while right-” Oikawa started

“We’ve been together for like a week Oikawa.” Hanamaki answered, standing there with a confused look on his face.

“WHAT?!” Oikawa screeched and Iwaizumi looked at him with an expression of satisfaction. The couple looked at their captain like he had just taken a bunch of shrooms. They watched his face contort into a frown as he reached into his pocket and handed Iwaizumi a 20. 

“YOU BET ON US?!” The couple screeched in unison, in shock and disbelief that their two classmates and friends had bet on their relationship. 

“I’m sure you guys have bet on other couples too, don’t judge us.” Iwaizumi said with a knowing smirk. 

“Yeah yeah, speaking of which. When are you two gonna get together?” Matsukawa asked, rubbing his hands together with a greedy expression on his face. 

“What do you mean ‘when’? We’ve been together since like… first year? Has it been that long Iwa?” Oikawa asked his ace and he nodded. 

“Yeah… just about. Damn.” Iwa said with a slightly shocked tone as he reflected on his relationship.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at them dumbfounded, throwing questions at them left and right. They just brushed them off though.

“Alright alright enough about relationships, clean yourselves up, put on your correct jerseys, and come back to practice. You guys are running laps the rest of the day.” Oikawa said with finality in his tone. With that he turned around and tried to walk through the door. Iwaizumi watched his boyfriend, sharing knowing glances with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They watched Oikawa bonk his head on the metal surface of the door, unaware that Iwaizumi had locked it. 

After they shared a laugh, and Iwaizumi got Oikawa an ice-pack, things returned to normal. Matsukawa and Hanamaki ran laps around the gym, Oikawa sat to the side with Iwaizumi and talked strategies, the first and second years practiced serves with the remaining 3rd years helping them out. 

When everyone was leaving, after having showered and changed, the team caught Matsukawa and Hanamaki leaving the gym together. Not uncommon, but, they were holding hands. It seemed they felt the team staring, so Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki into a dip kiss- which seemed to really fluster the both of them. The team cheered for the couple, happy to see them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was born from brainrot i had with a mutual, so all props to her!


	8. UshiTen (Ushijima x Tendou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend gave me brainrot and this was what followed

Practice had ended for the day and the team had done a majority of the clean up. Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, and Shirabu stayed behind a little late to make sure everything was spotless and things were put away correctly. 

When they were done, they made their way to the locker room to change into more comfortable clothes. Ushijima and Tendou emerged from the locker room hand-in-hand, smiling and making idle chit chat. But then they noticed that Semi and Shirabu’s backpacks and volleyball bags were still by the gym doors, where they had stayed all practice. So now they were left wondering wondering where the fuck Semi and Shirabu were. They had seen the two leave the locker room way before they did. 

They realized where they were too late, and now Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid was playing over the gym speakers. Tendou was a bit confused, why was an American disney song playing? Why is Ushijima so red in the face?

"Ushi, what's wrong?" Tendou asked when he realized how red his boyfriends face was.

"If I strangle those two, do you think I can still stay in Shiratorizawa?" Ushijima said, with complete seriousness in his tone.

"Uhm no i don't think you would be able to. Ushijima just tell me what's wrong." Tendou stood in front of Ushijima, covering the sides of his boyfriends eyes with his hands which blocked everything except him, "Ignore the music, it's just me and you right now. Whats wrong?"

"They're trying to embarrass me." he said a little shyly, the anger in his voice had completely dissipated. 

"how is The Little Mermaid going to embarrass you? You love that movie."

"I know I do."

"So what's the issue then?"

Ushjima sighed a bit shakily, almost like he didn't want to say whatever he was about to, "I told them we haven't kissed yet."

OH okay, now he sees the problem here. Semi and Shirabu somehow dragged it out of Ushijima that he hasn't kissed Tendou yet and now they're trying to embarrass/help him. He took his hands away from Ushijima’s eyes and intertwined their fingers in front of them. 

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"If you're okay with that."

"Of course I am, you dummy."

They connected their lips for the first time since they had started dating, and damn was it like fireworks. They ignored the clicking sound from phone cameras, and the music, and Semi and Shirabu cheering. Nothing was going to be able to take this feeling from them. 

This kiss, however simple it was, made up for the three years of mutual pining they endured, the embarrassment Tendou felt when Goshiki accidentally outed his crush to Ushijima, the tear filled confession that followed, the way their teammates teased them (whether it was jokingly or not). It made up for everything.

**_everything_ **


	9. Shiratorizawa Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres implied TenSemi but its not the focus! just some spooky ghost hunting! i actually based this on something that happened to a few friends and i 2 years ago but its HEAVILY embellished. enjoy!

"is this really a good idea Tendou?" Ushijima asked as he unlocked the outside gym door, the one that didn't creak if you turned it at the right speed. Luckily Tendou knew that speed and took over once Ushijima released his grip on the key ring. The rest of the Shiratorizawa vbc watched on in awe. 

It was halloween night, and they were determined to do some ghost hunting. They had their phones out and ready, camera apps open and cheap flashlights they got from the dollar store in hand. Ushijima had an old tape recorder he stole from his dads house the last time he visited. 

Tendou opened the door with no issue and stepped inside, ushering everybody in. Once the team was in, he shut the door the same way he'd opened it. Everyone flicked the shit flashlights on and wandered about the gym, taking random pictures and raising their voices a bit to ask questions. 

You might be wondering _'why the gym of all places?'_ and at first glance, yes, it does sound weird. But every single person on their team had had some strange experiences in this room. Even the coaches. Semi had stayed late after practice one time and heard someone call his name in the locker room, but when he looked there was no one there. Another time, Ushijima and Tendou told everyone to go home early and they stayed to clean up, Ushijima had wheeled the volleyball cart into the supply closet and as he turned to leave he watched the door shut and lock right in front of him. 

Point is, this gym is haunted. 

Maybe 10-15 minutes into their exploration, nothing eventful happened. It was just them walking around the gym. Ushijima had complained that the theater club hadn't drawn back the curtain separator and that it would probably be left to the volleyball kids tomorrow before practice in the morning. Tendou had ignored him, simple things like that never bothered him. 

"Uhh, Tendou?"

"Yes Ushy Gushy?"

"Do you see that?"

Tendou looked where Ushijima was staring.

See, the thing about the curtain separator is that, even though it does a good job of halving the gym, there's a good 10 feet of empty space on the left and right edges for easy access to the other side if necessary. 

When Tendou looked, he saw a black shadow leaning on the right side, like it was watching them. When it noticed Tendou and Ushijima had seen it, it bolted away, and you could see its feet under the curtain and the material moved with the wind it left in its running wake. The curtain wave was so strong it knocked Reon to the ground, who had happened to be standing a bit too close. 

"What the fuck was that?" Reon asked as Goshiki and Shirabu helped him back to his feet. 

"I don't know, you guys go behind the curtain and see if there's another person back there." Ushijima instructed. The three boys nodded at him and ran back behind the separator in hopes of catching the intruder. After 45 seconds, maybe a minute, they heard Goshiki whimper like this was really freaking him out. 

"Hey, uh, guys? There's no one back here."

"I didn't hear a door open and close." Semi said, mindlessly grabbing Tendou's hand for support. 

"Maybe we should go." Ushijima said. The team gathered together in a circle and the captain did a quick headcount. 

There was 1 too many people.


	10. TsukkiYama (Tsuki x Yamaguchi) and BoKuroo (Bokuto x Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was based on another thing that happened to a few friends and i a few months ago! this one was less embellished but yeah! this was also written for my internet bsf because she needed motivation to finish school work. enjoy!

Tsuki was bored to say the least. His music wasn't satisfying his needs like it usually would and he had been studying non-stop for the past 3 days. He needed a distraction. 

Thank god his boyfriend decided to call him. 

He picked up on the first ring and held the phone to his ear. He didn't even get the chance to greet him before Yamaguchi was shouting into his ear canal

"TSUKI, TSUKI, TSUKI-"

"Yama please calm down for a second, you're gonna make me go deaf." he said with a smile that he hoped would transfer through the phone. 

"Sorry babe. Anyway, Bokuto just found some apparently haunted train-tracks not too far from here? He's with Kuroo and he wants to know if we wanna join them."

"Like a double date?"

"yeah, kinda!"

"They're coming all the way from Tokyo for this?"

"apparently?"

tsuki thought for a moment, it was downpouring and the weather forecast said it would rain all day. he almost said no but 2 things stopped him

1) that would probably make Yamaguchi sad and that was definitely something he didn't want to do   
2) the idea of sharing an umbrella with his boyfriend in the pouring rain was way too good to pass up. 

"Sure we can go. I'll pick you up."

Tsuki jumped in his car and made his way to Yamaguchi's house, picking him up and then they drove off to meet up with Bokuto and Kuroo. 

When they got there, they parked on the side of a silent street, noticing an opening to the tracks on the right of where they parked. Tsuki grabbed his umbrella from the back of the car and the two couples started walking along the tracks. Well Bokuto and Kuroo were running a bit ahead of them but still.

There was a point in the tracks where you had to cross a small bridge to make it to their destination. this bridge, i shit you not, was about 10-15 feet long. maybe less. but that didn't stop tsuki's fear of heights. the drop wasn't that far down, if he fell it would hurt like a bitch and he might sprain an ankle but that was probably the most amount of damage that could've happened to him. he watched the other 3 boys make it across easily. they even talked while they did it and jokingly jumped across the planks. 

tsuki's mind was racing. _what if the board broke under him and he fell?_ **oh don't be stupid these boards have to support trains, im sure they can support him** _what if he missed a step and fell?_ **the drops not that far**

the logical side and the anxious side of his brain were running in circles. he was tempted to just tell them he was going to go wait in the car so they didn't have to see his anxiety attack. 

"Tsuki? Baby? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi called from the other end. Apparently while Tsuki was lost in his train of thought, he had started walking across the bridge and stopped in the dead center of it. 

"I'm...uh...yeah im okay" tsuki sighed and continued walking, knowing that his boyfriend was on the other side and waiting for him seemed to calm every and all of his anxieties. 

when he made it across he gripped yamaguchi's hand and squeezed, their silent code for thank you

"hey uh, guys?" bokuto called from up ahead.

"yeah?"

"we're going the wrong way."

"youre fucking kidding?"

\--

tsuki wasn't all that _pleased_ about having to walk across the bridge again but he knew the best way to do it now so it wasn't as hard as before. 

so turns out, bokuto had taken them to the wrong set of train tracks. they jumped back in their cars and tsukiyama followed the other couple to the correct tracks. though they were worried because as they were driving, the rain started coming down harder. 

they walked a bit through the correct train tracks but it didn't last long. halfway through they ended up completely soaked. every item of clothing completely drenched. they called it quits and walked back to their cars for the 2nd time. they leaned against the vehicles and sighed, today felt like a complete bust. they wanted at least one paranormal event to happen, even if it was minor. then tsuki remembered something. 

"wait, theres a really haunted cemetery not far from here! we could always check that out?"

"YES" bokuto and kuroo screeched in unison. the two couples jumped back in their cars for the 3rd time today and tsuki took the lead this time, directing them to the cemetery. 

\--

they were pleased to find the rain had lightened up. they parked their cars in front of the entrance and made their way in. they took note of another group of people there and stayed on the opposite end. 

bokuto and kuroo opened up tik tok to mess around with filters people had found ghosts with. yamaguchi examined the tombstones, wonder gracing his face at how old they were but how intact they seemed to be. when the other group of people left, tsuki opened up the recorder app on his phone and walked to the far left corner of the small cemetery lawn, shushing the other 3 boys (they werent that far from him, like i said it was tiny), and recorded about 10 seconds of dead silence. he would listen back to it later but really didnt expect to find anything on it. 

then, when he finished he pocketed his phone again. he stood there and shut his eyes.

he forgot he had left his back exposed to the open graveyard. he stood there and took a deep breath. when he realized how exposed he left himself, he just thought in his mind _"come at me ghosts, i'm not afraid"_. 

as soon as that thought finished, he immediately regretted it. he felt a looming sense of...something... over his right shoulder. he could perfectly humanize it if he tried. the sense felt big, bigger than him by a good amount of inches. it felt manly. burly, like a cowboy. the longer he stood with his eyes shut, the more he felt like he could picture this man standing next to him. 

he shot his eyes open and nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned his head to his right. 

he found no one there. just a row of tombstones and overgrown bushes. 

he looked to his left, and still there was no man in the way he imagined him looking. just yama kneeling down to examine a gravestone and bokuroo making a fool of themselves like usual. 

yama noticed tsuki looking around frantically, so he approached him gently. 

"tsuki? are you okay? you look like you've just seen a ghost." yamaguchi snorted at the accidental joke and it brought tsuki out of his thoughts. he smiled down at his boyfriend and took his hands, giving his knuckles a kiss before looking at the fools theyre on a double date with. 

"yeah im fine. hey bokuto, kuroo! you guys ready to go?"

"YEAH TSUKIDUDE LETS GO" bokuto yelled and off the couple bounded, tsuki and yama not far behind them. 

"wait guys! before you go, lets listen to tsuki's recording!" yamaguchi called as he noticed bokuto and kuroo piling into their car.

"oh yeah! i forgot about that." kuroo admitted shyly and they walked over to the youngers. 

tsuki rolled his eyes as he unlocked his phone, "yama, my love. i highly doubt theres gonna be anything on this recording." he put the phone speaker up to his ear and listened hard to the sounds. it was all pretty basic, birds chirping and wind and rain. but then he heard a voice. it was a frail old womans voice. 

_ **hey boys** _


	11. BokuAka (Bokuto x Akaashi) and AkaKen (Akaashi x Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics used are from uwu by Chevy!

_im starting to feel some sort of way_

Bokuto watched as Akaashi practiced spiking drills with Konoha. He felt his face heat up at how excited Akaashi seemed when they got their combo perfect. 

_you give me goosebumps everyday_

Bokuto didn't know when these romantic feelings had started, all he knew was that he had them. They were prominent. And they were for Akaashi. 

The younger kept up the hard work with Konoha all throughout practice. After one particularly amazing set he looked at Bokuto with the widest smile on his face. 

_but when you look at me and smile i wanna say i..._

"good job Akaashi!" 

he felt like he should've said more than that though. 

_think you're okay_

After practice was over, everyone went home. Bokuto and Akaashi stayed behind to make sure everything had been cleaned up properly. The older noticed Akaashi had a lovestruck grin on his face every time he glanced over. 

_your stupid face makes me insane_

that face was gonna be the death of him. 

_my heart feels like its trapped in cellophane_

Bokuto both hated and loved the way his heart constricted every time he looked over at his underclassman. The butterflies in his stomach made him nauseous but he loved them all the same. 

_and everytime i try to unwrap the pain i..._

Bokuto and Akaashi would've walked home together like they usually did, but Akaashi said he had somewhere else to be. Bokuto understood, family outing maybe? He bid him farewell but watched him leave to make sure nothing bad happened. 

There stood Kozume Kenma, the setter from Nekoma, waiting by the front gates. Waiting for Akaashi. 

Bokuto couldn't hear any words they were exchanging but that didn't matter. Actions spoke louder than words, as his mother always reminded him. 

He watched as Akaashi leaned down to give him a kiss. A simple one since they were out in public, but a kiss nonetheless. 

Bokuto moved away from the door so his broken heart couldn't be seen. 

_feel so ashamed_

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh ik its short! tsukkiyama coming next time <3


End file.
